Karaoke
by sakuramiko
Summary: Wocky takes Pearl out to do Karaoke. Pearl/Wocky again! Damn straight.


**AN:** I think I've been posessed. I had a dream about this one two.

* * *

"Hey, Yo Pea! You're gonna come with me to do some karaoke tonight." Wocky said with a grin. Pearl blinked for a moment. Did he mean go out singing like in those movies? She got excited and put her hands together.

"Okay! Let's go right now!" Pearl said and grabbed his wrist. She started to drag him to the other side of the park like she knew where she was going.

"Wh-what!? Pea you is going the wrong way." Wocky said and took her hand and headed in the other direction. Pearl blushed a little, she had just wanted to get going. Pearl thought about the songs she wanted to sing. She didn't know too many new songs and Wocky always listened to that funny sounding music.

Wocky pushed the door of the Karaoke bar open. The clerk recognized him right away. "! Welcome back. How many people?" She asked in a chipper voice.

"Two." Wocky said gruffly and pulled Pearl closer. Pearl looked around at the music videos playing on the TV screens. She was in awe at how there was a screen at each table. The clerk grabbed two microphones and went over to a dark room. She flipped a switch and a flat screen TV, a computer and flashing lights turned on. The room was still very dim. Wocky let Pearl go in before him and closed the door.

"How exciting! I've never done this before Wocky. You'll have to show me how to work everything." She put her hands behind her back and smiled.

"Don't worry Pea, you is in capable hands." Wocky winked at her and she giggled. He went over to the computer screen and started to push on it. Pearl looked over his shoulder. It seemed pretty easy to her and there was even a touch screen.

Soon Wocky and Pearl had picked a few songs. Wocky went up first singing a really loud song with some funny lyrics. Pearl started to laugh when he put his foot up on the table and started to get into the song. She leaned into the back of the seat and was still laughing when the song was over.

"Come on, Pea! You'll miss your song." Wocky said with a smile as he twirled his hair. Just as planned! He picked a funny song to get her loosened up. Pearl coughed a little and picked up her microphone. She had picked an older song from a few years ago. She rocked back and forth during the opening. She sang softly at first but then got into it and was getting louder. She alternated between bouncing and swaying her hips throughout the song.

Wocky couldn't help but blush at how cute she was being. "Pea, that was really good for your first time." He said and stood up. Pearl smiled and looked at the screen. She saw the words 'Duet' come up along with the artist name.

"Ah! Wocky I don't know any duets!" She said sounding nervous while looking at him. He put his arm around her and pointed at the screen.

"Don't worry Pea. You'll be fine, the words are coming on the screen." He smiled and she smiled back.

Pearl held the microphone daintily in her hands. She sang the pink words that came up and smiled. She giggled when Wocky began his part and they sang the green words almost in unison; Pearl was a little off. It was Pearl's turn to sing again and she bumped Wocky with her hip and smiled mischievously. He smirked and pulled her into his chest when it was his time to sing. Pearl laughed loudly and tried to push him away.

Wocky wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He leaned in and kissed her. Pearl was surprised but leaned into the kiss. She grabbed the sides of his open coat and pulled to pull him closer. There was a knock on the door and Pearl pulled away from Wocky. He looked at the door and scowled. The clerk came in holding a tray. "Sorry! You have complimentary drinks. What would you like?"

Pearl looked up at Wocky and then to the clerk. "Can I have a milk tea?" Pearl smiled at him. Wocky just made a face at clerk. He really wanted to yell at her for coming in at such a bad time. The clerk just smiled.

"So two milk teas." She said and left. Pearl shook Wocky since he was still glaring at the door. He was thinking of were that kiss could have gone if the clerk didn't come in. He looked down at Pearl and snapped back to reality.

Pearl poked his chest. "Wocky, you don't have to get spacey after every time we kiss."She teased him. Wocky blushed and coughed a little. He put a hand behind his head and smiled.

Wocky turned back to the screen and there was a random video playing. Pearl started to shiver. She looked up at the ceiling and air conditioner was going on full blast. Wocky looked back over at Pearl and saw her shivering.

"You is cold, Pea?" He asked and she nodded. "Awright then, take my jacket." He said and slipped it off. He put it around her shoulders and Pearl slipped her arms in. Her hands barely stuck out. "Aww, Pea It looks good on you!" Wocky blushed when Pearl smiled. Pearl sat down and watched Wocky sing. She laughed at all the faces he made. Pearl stood up when her next song came on. She imitated all the dance moves from the music video and Wocky whistled at her.

The clerk brought in the drinks while Pearl was singing and left them on the table. When she was finished she laughed and sat down.

"Damn, my baby sure can dance." Wocky said sounding surprised. Pearl smirked at him.

"Well it is part of my training. I have to be flexible." Pearl said teasing him. She picked up her milk tea and sipped on it. Then let out a satisfied 'Ahh~'. She put the cup back on the table and looked at Wocky. He was staring at her intensely and she blushed. "Wh-what is it?" Pearl asked stammering a little.

Wocky didn't say anything and just moved closer to her. He kissed her again. This time Pearl was excepting it so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He put his hands on her sides and pulled her closer. Pearl ran her right hand up his neck and her thumb grazed his earring as her fingers moved into his hair.

Then there was a knock on the door. Wocky pulled away, glared at the door and started to swear. Pearl giggled and sat up trying to make it look like they weren't doing anything. The clerk poked her head in. "I'm afraid you only have time for one more song." She said cheerfully not minding Wocky's glare or his swearing.

Pearl kissed his cheek. "Calm down Wocky. We came here to sing, not to make-out, right?" Wocky huffed and stood up. He looked over at the computer screen and smiled.

"I know the perfect song to sing!" Wocky said and went over to the computer quickly. Pearl sat up and looked at him. She wondered what song he was thinking of, probably one she had never heard of.

Wocky coughed a little when the song began. This time he stood behind the table with his back to the TV screen. "I dedicate this one to you, Pea." Pearl smiled and put her hands on her knees and watched intently. Wocky sang the song without having to look at the words but the song didn't make any sense to Pearl until he got to the chorus…

"Oh baby youuuuuuuuuuuu got what I neeeeeeeeeeeed and you say he's just a friend and you say he's just a friend." Wocky sang and Pearl blushed. She put her hand on her cheeks and giggled.

Pearl jumped up right when the song ended. She threw her arms around him and kissed him chastely. She knocked over the milk teas since she almost jumped over the table. "Oh Wocky, that was so sweet! I never had someone serenade me." She laughed a little. Pearl kissed his cheek. Wocky just blushed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Pea, Let's bounce before that broad comes back and chews us out." He said and took her hand. He snuck her out and once they were outside he sighed before looking over at Pearl. "So how did you like karaoke, Pea?"

Pearl grinned. "I loved it! We have to do it again, I'll even sing some songs I don't know!"

Wocky laughed and smirked. "We can go with my friends next time. It is even more fun with more people." Pearl put her hands together and smiled.

Later that month—

Wocky's friends groaned. "Who the hell gave them more Pocky?! They are gonna up show us!" Yelled one of the guys, since they had brought their new girlfriends.

Pearl and Wocky had a Pocky stick between their mouths and they were supposed to nibble at each end, resulting in a kiss. Pearl ignored that single rule and was taking bites. She reached Wocky before he could even get to the coated part. He didn't mind and he actually liked his friends' complaining. The other girls blushed at Pearl's boldness, but she didn't care. She had been going out with Wocky for a while so she wasn't shy about kissing him anymore.

Wocky blushed and held up another Pocky stick. "Wanna do it again?"

"Sure! Those are really yummy." Pearl said cheerfully.

The guys groaned again. "Hurry someone start singing I don't want to watch this all night!" Yelled a different guy and one of the girls got up hurriedly to sing.

* * *

**AN: **Pearl sure is outgoing. Oh well it is CUTE. I hope you liked it.


End file.
